


Dude, How Much You Wanna Bet I Can Fit This In My Mouth?

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Jaemin is trying his best. He likes Renjun so much but the universe thinks it's funnier if he's embarrassing himself in front of the object of his affection.





	Dude, How Much You Wanna Bet I Can Fit This In My Mouth?

Jaemin is a simple guy.

He's true to routine and hopes for the best. He has great friends, a loving family, and a nice comfortable life. Yet, everything feels upside-down. He sticks to routine, has for the past 4 years or so but Renjun becomes a wrench thrown in with his usual life.

Renjun isn't new or old. He's a good medium, he's been in Jaemin's life for a good majority of it but not enough that he's in Jaemin's earliest memories. He's an old high school friend that now happens to be a college friend. He's a friend by mutual friends or whatnot but that doesn't stop Jaemin from talking to him like he's know Renjun for his entire life.

“That can be a bit uncomfortable.” Donghyuck tells him when they're working a Saturday at the bakery. Jaemin rolls his eyes, topping off the berry delight smoothie he's making with whipped cream and he turns to Renjun. “Does it make you uncomfortable?” Jaemin asks. Renjun takes his smoothie, sips on it as he basks in the question. “No. You're good.”

“See! He said it's cool.” Jaemin calls out, sticking his tongue at Donghyuck when the other comes back out of the kitchen. Donghyuck shakes his head, wiping flour on Jaemin's cheek before running back into the kitchen. Renjun laughs, “I'll leave you guys to it. See you around, Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiles, laughs when Renjun pulls out a couple bills and puts it in the tip jar with a wink.

“So this crush?” Donghyuck starts off. Jaemin groans, throwing a glare over his shoulder before he's wiping down the counter. “So those iced buns aren't gonna make themselves, Donghyuck!” Jaemin singsongs.

 

-

 

Jaemin realizes he likes Renjun during his AP French final.

It's a stupid epiphany. Jaemin reads over the final question, sure he's got this in the bag and then the question asks about the scenery in France, all the tourism bringing in money－ he thinks about how Renjun wants to go see the eiffel tower. Jaemin catches himself staring blankly at his test paper, smile on his face because he could hear Renjun go on and on about France.

The prompter gives a 5 minute warning that brings Jaemin back, jerking in his seat and he sees he hasn't even begun to answer the question. He whines softly,  _ fuck writing neat _ .

He walks out the test room, frazzled and mildly discontent when Donghyuck nudges him. “How'd it go dude?”

Jaemin looks him dead in the eye, “I think I have a crush on Renjun.” 

 

-

 

A midshift on a Thursday at the bakery is the deadest shift.

Donghyuck spends more time cleaning and then re-cleaning again, Jaemin likes to pull apart the machines and clean thoroughly and their manager, Dongyoung, runs around doing who's knows what for hours on end that he's barely at the store. Jisung—well, Jisung just sits behind the cash register, half asleep as he taps away on his phone. It's a good shift if you don't like interacting much with customers or being bombarded with orders. Jaemin enjoys it from time to time but he also loves his regulars, love the burst of life on a opening shift Monday mornings.

“Dude, How much you wanna bet I can fit this in my mouth?” Jaemin prompts out of nowhere, picking up one of the defective,  _ too _ big iced buns from the newest batch. Donghyuck scoffs, leaning a bit of his weight on the mop. “Five bucks he chokes.”

“Five bucks he finishes it.” Jisung replies and Jaemin pats his shoulder. “You have so much faith in me, I love you my guy.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Just shove the damned iced bun in your mouth, Hyung. I'm trying to get five bucks richer.”

Jaemin frowns. He looks at the bun, determination filling him and he let's out a small holler before stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. Jisung whoops, “I'm proud of you.” Jaemin shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. He tries to smile, his cheeks full of cream and bread and Donghyuck gags, “Disgusting. Finish it you fiend.”

Jaemin happily chews, rocking to the same beat as Viva La Vida Loca plays on the speakers. He starts shooting finger guns at Donghyuck and then he sees  _ him _ —Renjun, walking up to the door of the shop.  _ Fuck _ .

He starts choking trying to swallow and chew the iced bun faster and Donghyuck hollers, “Guess who's five bucks richer. Pew pew.” Jisung sulks, patting Jaemin's back and kicking the waste bin closer to Jaemin.

The bell chimes, “Welcome to—  _ Oh,  _ Renjun! Hey!” Jaemin can hear the fact that Donghyuck's smiling so big. “Hey, Hyuck. Mopping got you down?” Renjun jokes. Donghyuck laughs, “Nope, all is well.”

Jaemin drops to the floor, tries to get the floor to swallow him whole as he continues to choke on the iced bun. Jisung hisses as the other grips onto his leg for dear life as he coughs up a lung into the waste bin and Renjun peeks over the counter. “Is he okay?” Renjun asks.

Jaemin whimpers, doesn’t dare look up from where he’s hugging Jisung’s leg and hopes Renjun leaves. Jisung shrugs, “He said he was gonna fit a whole iced bun in his mouth and choked.” Jaemin let’s out a deep breath once he’s swallowed all the remains of the bun and pinches Jisung’s leg. Renjun laughs when Jisung yelps and smiles when Jaemin stands up. “Hey Renjun, what’s up?”

“Hi Jaemin. I actually came to see Donghyuck for that cake I called in about.” Renjun replies, turning to look at Donghyuck. Donghyuck nods, dropping the mop to jet into the kitchen quick. “He could’ve taken the mop with him.” Jisung grumbles, walking to pick up said mop and wheeling it to the back. 

Jaemin smiles at Renjun shyly. “So what’s the occasion?” Jaemin asks, wiping his hand on his apron. Renjun shrugs, “Some people just want cake.”

“And you just happened to order a whole cake for yourself?” Jaemin gasps. “You know how much sugar that is dude?” Jaemin can’t even fathom eating more than one slice of cake, let alone getting a whole cake for yourself because you’re in a mood. Especially when the cakes here are kind of expensive. Renjun taps the counter, “It’s one of the smaller cakes.”

Donghyuck comes out with said cake, boxed and everything. “Anything you wanna write on it?” Jaemin teases. Renjun hums, “How about  _ ‘Will you go on a date with me _ ’ in purple icing?”

Jaemin tenses, “What?”

Donghyuck snorts, opening the box and starting on the words. He slides it in front of Jaemin when he’s done and Jaemin just stutters. “Dude.” He whispers, looking up to look at Renjun and he sees the soft pink on his cheeks. “How does Friday night after your shift sound? Dave and Buster’s?” Jaemin’s heart soars but his mouth seals shut. Renjun,  _ The _ Renjun is asking him out on a date.

“If he doesn’t answer in the next minute, I’ll take up that offer. I haven’t been to Dave and Buster's in years.” Donghyuck sighs. Jaemin glares at him, “I’d love to.” He smiles at Renjun, heart skipping a beat when Renjun smile gets bigger and he visibly brightens.

“Chill, no one is gonna steal your lil sunshine pumpkin mccutiekins.” Donghyuck mocks and Jaemin shoves him. “I told you that in the confines of my room, you ass!”

“It’s cute.” Renjun butts in.  _ Oh _ , Jaemin would snatch the stars from the sky for this boy.

**Author's Note:**

>   * Happy Birthday Mi Corazón de Melón, Jaemin from one bday boy to another~♡
> 

>   * based off [this](http://virgoline.tumblr.com/post/153116591243/some-embarrassing-aus-to-think-about) post on tumblr, the 4th one 
> 

> 
> find me—  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
